Blame and Rebirth
by Death's Tender Lover
Summary: Can be read as a prequel to my fic Consumed or on its own. Ciel is a demon. Sebastian is not happy. "As crimson eyes open and meet mine rage and self-disgust consume me. It's gone; the soul that I cultivated and seasoned for three years is...gone."


**Disclaimer:** _Black Butler_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. I own no rights to _Black Butler_ or its characters.

 **Author's Notes:** Some dialogue is directly from the anime. All credit goes to the respective writer(s).

Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

When I hear the demoness' words my eyes widen in horror. _Horror._ How ironic for me as a demon to feel something that usually only humans and angels feel for me.

As crimson eyes open and meet mine rage and self-disgust consume me as I drive a hand through my young master's body, desperately searching for what was promised to me. It's gone; the soul that I cultivated and seasoned for three years is just _gone._

I snarl in frustration at the ones responsible for turning my lord, my _soul_ into this damned and hell bound _thing._

Damn you, Claude Faustus, for stealing a soul that you had no right to, especially considering that you broke your contract with your own master and your contract with your fellow demon.

Damn you, Alois Trancy or should I say Jim Macken, for being a loathsome brat that couldn't just stay dead.

Damn you, Hannah Annafellows, for stealing my young master's body and soul from me, denying me the greatest feast of maybe all time. Because of you I am now a slave for all eternity to a spoiled little hell spawn.

 _Damn all of you to the hell from which you came!_

Reluctantly I take my now demon master into my arms and swim towards a boat and an unwanted and loathsome future.

I unceremoniously drag us both waterlogged into the boat. Ciel, or what at least used to be Ciel Phantomhive, rubs at wounds that have already healed.

"That was quite a sudden greeting," he says with a tone too close to amusement for my current predicament, "Were you trying to kill me before I reawakened as a demon?"

"No, I merely thought of checking thoroughly whether or not you really reawakened as a demon." In truth I was seeing if there were any scraps left of the tainted soul that should have been mine.

"I see, confirming the authenticity of the situation. That was the right decision as a butler," he smugly replied, smirking with all the cruelty of hellfire in his eyes.

You ungrateful, selfish little brat! I spent three years following out every order, every wish I granted you, and this is the thanks I get!? Eternal servitude to an immortal child!

I want to tear the head off my little demon charge, but that would of course be against our contract. The contract that was now valid forever.

We don't speak as I steer the little boat towards the manor. I take my master into my arms, squeezing much harder than I would have if he were still human. The thing in my arms merely looks at me with an arrogant gaze.

The servants prattle their concern as soon as we're through the door to the manor.

"Yes, the young master is fine he just needs some rest from the long journey," I tiredly reassure them.

I change my young master's clothes and tuck him into bed as usual.

"Will there be anything else, my lord?"

"Wake me up as per usual tomorrow. I would also like a cup of tea ready for me tomorrow morning."

"My lord, you are a demon now. You no longer need to eat nor drink. Besides you won't be able to taste human food or drink," _only human souls_ I think resentfully.

"Sebastian this is an order, you will serve me an illusion of tea tomorrow morning as I've instructed."

"But young master…"

"Do you dare go against my orders butler?" the little fiend growls.

"Of course not, my lord," I grumble as I bow and make my way out the door.

I have to get out of here, I refuse to spend one more moment tonight in this house where a demon sleeps in my once human master's bed.

I slam the door open and stalk through the grounds. I lose all self-control and my true form bursts out from under the butler facade.

I roar my betrayal and rage at the night. Wings blackened by my fall from grace burst from my back as my hair, claws, and fangs lengthen. I take flight towards the island that used to be a refuge for my kind. It's where I should have enjoyed the most exquisite meal I have ever had the pleasure to consume, but which was stolen from me.

When I reach the island that has mostly been destroyed by my initial rage at the discovery of my master's missing soul and my sub sequential battle with Claude, I do my best to rip out every last tree still standing by its roots and crush every boulder I can lay my claws on.

How dare Claude lay the blame on me for the destruction of the once demon safe haven. This is all his fault. Damn him and all the Trancy clan for denying me my reward.

I howl my malice to God and the heavens for tempting me with a soul so vengeful yet so pure only to have it ripped away from me. And finally I lay the blame where it most justly stands.

Damn you, Sebastian Michaelis, for shirking your duties as a butler and letting the little brat's soul be stolen from right underneath your nose.

Ultimately I cannot blame Claude for desiring my young master's soul because both heaven and hell knows I would have done the exact same thing just for the chance of tasting such a rare and fine jewel of a soul Ciel Phantomhive had.

As the dawn approaches, I look around at the destroyed island. Satisfied that not a single tree has been left standing I take flight towards the manner, my rage somewhat sated for the time being. I am still a Phantomhive butler, _for all eternity_ I think traitorously, and I still have a duty to my little demonic lord.

I awaken him with a description of tea as ordered. As Mey-Rin announces Lady Elizabeth's arrival, my young lord snidely replies that he will be making his own schedule for today. Having none of the usual duties that my position as the Phantomhive butler demands, I make my way into the garden. Surrounded by the silver and blue roses my master is so fond of, I stand for endless minutes or hours contemplating what my existence is going to be like for the rest of time until I feel the seal on my hand burn with a summons from my master. I find him in the library at his desk.

"You called my lord?"

"I have decided that there is no reason to continue to live in the mansion anymore. My revenge is complete and there is nothing more for me here, so we will be leaving for an indefinite amount of time."

"If I may be so bold, my lord, what of your duties to the queen and to Lady Elizabeth, as well as your duties as the Phantomhive Earl?

The fiend smirks cruelly.

"Those were Ciel Phantomhive's duties. As far as I and the rest of the world are concerned Ciel Phantomhive is dead. Besides," he continues in a dispassionate voice, "We both know the imposter on the throne is not the true queen of England. She died just as Ciel Phantomhive has."

The demon that used to be Ciel Phantomhive stands up and reaches for his top hat and walking cane.

"Sebastian, this is an order, get a carriage ready for I wish to leave before sunset today. Also, inform any and all of my former acquaintances that Ciel Phantomhive is for all intents and purposes dead."

Unable to refuse my demonic master's orders, I bow in vile submission murmuring "yes, my lord." _So this is the end of the former Ciel Phantomhive's life._ I dread knowing that the thing that used to be Ciel Phantomhive's life is just beginning. I diligently do as my eternal master commands.

When I return to the manor my master is standing beside the carriage, ready and impatient to leave his former life as a human behind.

"What took you so long, Sebastian," my fellow fiend of hell demands.

"I apologize, we can leave now," I reply with a bow.

The servants are gathered around the carriage with distraught expressions on their faces. I am suddenly struck with the startling realization that I am actually going to miss their company, despite how painfully annoying it usually was.

"Young master, it's true then, you're really leaving us," Finny sobs.

"Do whatever you'd like with the mansion," my master replies as I escort him into the carriage, "You're free to stay here if you want, or just burn it I don't really care," he replies indifferently. _You ungrateful little bastard! Do you have any idea how much time and energy I spent rebuilding this mansion, making sure every last detail was a perfect replication of the one that burnt down?_

The servants respond with horrified gasps.

"We could never do that!" Bardroy exclaims.

"Why ever not?" my master questions.

"Because," Finny replies, "this place is filled with memories."

My master chuckles sardonically.

"Memories don't mean anything in the end, or haven't I proved that much already," he says with an evil smirk pointed towards me. I glare silently. _Nor does the word of a fellow fiend of hell._

"It's not true, master!" Mey-rin cries.

With one last smirk from my master at his ever loyal and fateful servants, we set off, leaving behind Ciel Phantomhive's former life once and for all.

After a few moments my master finally acknowledges the terrible truth of our contract and situation.

"It was pretty laughable, Sebastian. You trying to kill me," I look away and close my eyes, the unfamiliar emotion of regret seeping into my veins.

"When your revenge was complete, I would be able to take your soul. That is why I served you as a butler," I reply with the honesty that always existed between us, or at least used to.

Ciel ordered for me to be always honest to him, but for a demon I am surprisingly principled and would have been even if it was not ordered. At first it was out of pity for the child, because for the first few years of our contract Ciel still was in many ways a child. Eventually, pity developed into respect as Ciel grew into a calculating and intelligent young earl, worthy of any respectable demon's contract.

Although taboo, I did feel affection for the little vengeful earl, perhaps more than I should have or was acceptable towards one's prey as Claude had pointed out. But much like the human life of Ciel Phantomhive, that affection died as soon as garnet eyes gazed into mine.

"But as you can see I'm still living," my master continues our conversation.

"Yes, you're still living," I reply, "Not as a human," I continue as my master closes and opens his eyes, a single horrible and revolting red eye glaring back at me, "But as a demon. On that day, Alois Trancy signed a contract with Hannah Annafellows. That's why I did what I did." It's cruelly ironic I still feel the need to justify my actions, but as they say old habits die hard.

"So now here we are I shall never be able to devour your soul," I state matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and there's more. I gave you an order while we were in the labyrinth," Ciel responds, removing the eyepatch to revel his still sealed, garnet eye, "to remain my butler forever."

"Indeed. Since I responded 'yes' to that order, even if I cannot eat your soul, I am a butler now and always," my eyes glow in rage, "for a fellow fiend of hell."

We continue on silently for the rest of our journey, contemplating the events that have occurred the last few days that have brought us to where we are. Only when the sun has set do I speak to order the coachman to pull over near a cliff adorned with white and blue roses. This is a gate way between dimensions that only demons know about. Considering Ciel had me deliver news about his "death" to everyone of importance in his life, I figure my lord no longer wishes to live an existence out on earth.

"Where shall we go now?" I question as I carry the demon formerly known as Ciel Phantomhive in my arms through a sea of roses that in life my young master adored.

"You know I don't much care," my demon lord responds, "After all you and I already know where we are ultimately going to end up," he continues with an almost regretful tone, "I was always going there, as a dead human or a live demon."

With a lighter tone he continues, "I feel good somehow, as if I've been released from a spell I've been under for a long time."

"Yes, and in return for that I have been put under an eternal spell," I respond jadedly.

His grip around my shoulder tightens slightly. If I didn't know any better, I would almost say there are pity in his eyes.

"You are my butler, Sebastian."

"I am simply one hell of a butler," I respond bitterly, lips tight so as not to say something that will make this even more tirelessly painful than it already is, "for eternity."

"And as before there is only one answer that you will give me. You know it don't you?" he questions as he tightens both arms around my neck. I jump off the cliff into an uncertain, but all the same dreaded future. I respond obediently with the only answer I have to give.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
